


Waterlogged Aims

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped alone with nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged Aims

The heat was driving her crazy, this new world needed to have a rainstorm and soon. It was that or she would melt on the edge of the forest.

How she had managed to get trapped here was a little confusing, joining the team to return to an ally for discussions should have been easy as pie. But it seemed that danger had a thing for her, shame her only company didn’t.

He stood not far from her, looking over the Dial Home Device, she knew he didn’t have the technical capabilities to fix it and had come to the conclusion he needed to feel somewhat useful.

She peered up at the sky, clear blue, not even a wisp of a cloud in sight and the sun was at its highest.

Midday; horribly hot, horribly humid and horribly trapped alone with a man who seemed incapable of perspiring.

She couldn’t help checking him, again, he’d doffed his boots and shirt long ago and she’d sat since examining the contours of his back. The dip of his spine was captivating.

A slight crackling took her attention away from him and her eyes scanned the tree line expecting someone to step out and kill them, or rescue them, which ever they liked. But she saw nothing of the sort; instead she thought she was seeing things.

‘Oh no,’ she muttered and caught sight of him turning to look at her.

She caught his eye and indicated to the side and watched as he moved towards the edge. Before he reached it a lick of deep red flashed through the trees and caught the one on the very edge.

Within seconds the tree was engulfed with the red hot fire and it began to spread quickly towards her. He stepped back, reached down and pulled her off the ground and away from the trees.

She turned, her back against his chest, and watched as the fire moved with a fair speed across where she’d been sitting. Red flames darting out towards them every now and again, to seek the next piece of wood to ignite.

It was at this point that she realised how small a space they were standing in. It was only six or seven steps between the DHD and the forest on either side and in front of them, and less than that behind the gate.

She turned again, moving behind him and taking in the sight of the fire through the ring of this world’s Stargate.

Raising a hand to her forehead was probably the worst thing she could do. Her fingers where sticky with the heat, her hair clinging to the skin over her head and she could feel the sweat dripping from the ends of the strands. She must look horrible and he was looking just fine.

Really fine actually, she thought watching a few beads of sweat drip down his chest at last.

‘Do you pray?’ he asked.

‘What?’

‘Pray, to a God or something? Cause I think we’re gonna need some help here.’

‘No,’ she said idly wiping her forehead in an attempt to clear it, ‘I don’t pray.’

‘Then we’re in trouble,’ he said and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him and away from the darting fire.

Instinctively she reached up as he moved her and she found her hands on his chest, sweaty palms against heated muscles. She felt him twitch and looked up to see him watching her, his eyes dark as he stole a glance at her hands.

He made no effort to release her, his hands feeling great on the highest part of her hips, his long fingers stretching out enough to capture just a little bit of her backside. She could feel the stir in her stomach, a long dormant feeling of slight arousal that she’d learned to control long ago.

He held her gaze and she wondered briefly if he was going to lean in and kiss her, she was contemplating how to respond to it when the sky above suddenly darkened and they both looked up.

Dark rolling clouds filled the sky above them; she blinked as a streak of lightning flashed across the expanse and the low growl of thunder rumbled towards them. The few light droplets of rain felt strange on her face, but welcomingly cool. It felt glorious for a few minutes to stand still, held by her only companion in the middle of the slow, easy downpour.

That was, until the slow and easy turned into harsh and fast. The rain plummeted down hitting hard and fast on her face and shoulders, she could feel it stinging on any exposed flesh.

A hiss arose around them and she finally turned away from him to look at the quickly extinguishing fires. She felt his grip on her wrist for a short time before she was tugged towards the trees. She followed as he ran through the burning bush towards a cave they had seen when they arrived. 

It was deep in the forest; they’d walked for hours trying to find some sign of civilisation and found nothing but trees and caves for miles. He darted into the first and caught her around the waist as she sped in after him.

She stepped past him and took in their surroundings. It was a moment before she realised that he was standing close to her side, facing her. She turned her head to look at him, running her eyes up over his slick chest to his eyes.

He took a step forwards, one single step to close the distance between them; out of her peripheral vision she saw his left hand move. He reached out for her, his hand vanishing from her sight and her sense of touch picking up as he rested the hand on her back.

The gentle touch became stronger and he slowly began to run circles downwards, trailing down to the hem of her uniform shirt until he finally slipped his fingers underneath it.

She closed her eyes at the sensation the touch caused and heard him shift at her side. When she opened her eyes again she caught his gaze and a slight movement from the corner of her eye.

She looked down and the sight took her by surprise yet at the same time brought on a full wave of arousal. Her body pulsed, her mind rushed with ideas and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched him.

In the time she’d closed her eyes, he’d removed the last of his clothes; his leathers in a heap at his feet. But this wasn’t what she took in now. Her eyes were watching his hand, wrapped firmly around his erection and moving slowly up over his head and back down to the base.

If she hadn’t been turned on by him to begin with, she would have stopped him, turned away or asked what he thought he was doing. But she didn’t care, she wanted to feel him, wanted to taste him, touch him; force herself down onto his thick piece of meat over and over again.

He stroked back up and released himself, reaching out just slightly to take hold of her right hand, still relaxed at her side. He guided her to him, using his hand to curl her fingers around his shaft.

She lifted her eyes with effort, running them up from his length, over his firm stomach, dipped belly button, strong abs and wide shoulders to drift over his beard, lips and up to his eyes. They were still dark and it suddenly occurred to her that they were dark with arousal, something she hadn’t seen for many years.

He continued to guide her, his hand moving hers up over him and back down for a moment more before he let her go to carry on alone. His hand moved to dip under the front of her shirt and she shuddered as his fingers splayed over her stomach.

He worked her red shirt up, and tugged it against her arms. She was forced to let go of him as he dragged it up over her head and deposited it on the floor. She reached behind herself and flicked the clasp of her bra open before she returned to stroking him.

He stopped her for a second, but only so he could fully remove her bra now that she had started it. Once it was gone, she returned to him while he began running small circles around the base of her right breast.

Their eye contact never broke, the whole time they moved together, caressing circling, stroking. Her mind melted as the heat of their situation began to overtake the heat of the planet. The cooling rainstorm still going on outside didn’t make all that much difference.

‘Kick off your boots,’ his voice sounded strange, strained almost as he softly spoke the order at her.

She still couldn’t look away as she forced the first boot off her ankle and then hooked her toes over the other to pry it off. She knew the reason for this movement, with her boots on, he couldn’t fully take her pants off.

His hands drifted up over her nipples before gliding down across her stomach. She seized a lungful of breath in an attempt to stave off the growing anticipation and quickly boiling release of her pent up arousal.

Her hand tightened around him and she watched him shift in his stance, moving to allow the pressure more room to circulate.

‘I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,’ he said reaching her pants and flipping the button open. She moaned at the sound of his voice, filled with arousal gave his low growling tone an edge that stirred something within her.

‘Why haven’t you?’ she asked hearing the strain in her own voice.

‘Been waiting,’ he said slowly lowering the zipper, ‘getting used to Atlantis, and the people in it,’ he pushed the far side of her pants down off her hip and drifted his fingers carefully over her stomach to the other side. ‘Watching their leader,’ he added as he pushed the side down and let the cloth fall to the ground.

‘Watching me do what?’

‘Everything,’ he said simply, his eyes dropping for the first time and she watched him as his hand drifted over the cotton strings that held her underwear in place.

‘Did you like what you saw?’

‘Very much,’ he said with the hint of a growl in his voice as he shifted to look down her back. ‘But I like this view more.’

She tilted her hips towards him, giving him a better view of her backside. The strings of her panties ran around to the back and disappeared down between her ass cheeks.

She shuddered as his hand moved over her rear and he started to follow the string down between her cheeks.

‘Oh God,’ she breathed as he moved down and between her legs as he leaned forwards and rested his lips on her shoulder.

‘Thought you didn’t pray,’ he said smiling against her skin.

‘I was just thanking anyone who would listen,’ she said as he started to ease the thin material to one side, ‘and considering begging him to make sure you don’t stop.’

He chuckled and dipped a finger through her sex lips and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The one action, one finger drifting through her sensitive lips was driving her wild and she was straining to remain in control.

It didn’t last, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her, scrutinising her every move as he dipped the tip of his finger into her slick tunnel. She moaned deeply and leaned forward slightly, wishing for something to lean on.

He stepped around to stand behind her, his other hand travelling around to rest on her stomach as he dipped his digit deeper into her. A sudden wave of shyness flushed over her, he must be able to feel how turned on she was by him, how wet she had become from the simplest of actions and how much she was pulsing around the finger that he was easing into her.

He was moving agonisingly slow, seemingly testing how far he could go inside her as well as how ready she was. She wished he’d just get it over with, withdraw his finger and shove his thick shaft up into her, she wanted it and she didn’t care how hard or fast he took her.

When he finally stopped moving, she took a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes closed and concentrated on standing up.

He pulled his finger from inside her and hooked it down the strap of her underwear against her lower back. She groaned as the hand on her stomach moved down and he quickly tugged her panties down and left them at her ankles.

She stepped out of them as he moved her, guided her to a ledge besides the opening of the cave. He arched over her body, running his hands down her arms until he could place her hands on the ledge.

She could feel his straining length against her ass as he followed the line of her back. He kept his hands on hers and nudged her head to the side with his. The kiss on her neck was blissfully in the right place, the sensitive skin he touched seemed to set on fire.

He growled and she realised she had been shifting her hips against him, creating a beautiful amount of friction.

One hand left hers and she felt it pushing her hair to the side so his lips could take up refuge at the top of her spine. She dropped her head forward, very aware that the hand hadn’t returned to the ledge yet.

She opened her eyes, noticing for the first time that she’d shut them at some point. He seemed to take away all her natural senses, managed to mix up her logical mind and create complete confusion. His hand appeared in her vision, wrapping around her thigh and slipping towards her sex. 

He didn’t touch her however; instead, he slipped down slightly as he moved between her legs and tugged at her thigh. She separated her legs, placing her feet wide apart and giving him complete access to the whole of her body.

The hand vanished and she felt his fingers back on her sex from behind, he rubbed forward, flicking once at her clit and she saw the finger drop into her field of vision and then quickly vanish.

He pulled his other hand away and placed it on the small of her back to push in lightly. She let her back drop and shifted to get a more comfortable stance. Before she could fathom a reason for this dip in her back, she felt the head of his cock against her.

She couldn’t hold it in, the long loud moan of pleasure that escaped through her parted lips was completely unusual for her, but he didn’t know this. He continued to push at her back forcing her to arch down even more as he pushed into her and as she took the whole of him in, she figured it out.

In the deep recesses of her mind, she knew that he’d done it to give her the most pleasure. He brushed wonderfully against a very delicate spot, opening her wide and taking her deep. She shifted her hips and almost came at the sensation of the friction.

His other hand reappeared in her vision, running down from her hips to her lower stomach where he spread his fingers out to capture the whole of her now pitted stomach. She imagined the arch gave the illusion of pregnancy but the thought vanished quickly as he began to pull out and then quickly thrust back into her. 

One hand against her stomach helping each thrust; one hand on her back keeping the arch in place and two loud and penetrating moans puncturing the air.

Her mind was blank, she couldn’t think of where she was, couldn’t place the sound of the rain outside the cave or the hum of a machine as it passed overhead. All she could do was feel as he thrust hard and long and deep inside her and listen as he moaned along with her. 

The hand on her stomach moved and knowing where it was heading she began to pant out her groans, the build of pressure in her stomach sped up and she knew he would only have to brush that hand close to her sex in order to make her come.

She tried to focus on something else, the sound of voices outside calling something, shouting something that sounded familiar. But behind her, he stopped, shifted in his stance and continued thrusting.

Harder than before, it felt wonderful and she could feel him pulsing, twitching and his movements became hurried and random. He was close and he wanted to tip her off the edge with him.

The hand from her stomach continued to edge its way down. His finger stretched out, she could feel him seeking the nerves that created her clit and the anticipation of it drove her wild. She yanked a hand from the ledge, kept her back arched and seized his hand.

His finger brushed her clit with her help and she pushed her back up against his hand as her hips twitched in the pleasure of the contact. He flicked it again and stopped thrusting feeling her clench on him and twitch in small thrusts and slight rocking motions. 

She stopped attempting to catch her breath, she wanted this so much. The three years untouched in Atlantis had built to this, to this wonderful sensation that tingled through her body from head to toe. He thrust a few more times into her, then paused and started to tap at her clit.

She didn’t move, letting the muscles inside her flex and clench on him as he tapped at her nerves. She tightened on him wishing that he’d stop tapping and just rub at her.

His lips met her back again just at the top of her spine, it sent a shockwave down her back that ended and joined up with her orgasm as he changed from flicking at her to placing one long slow rub against her bud.

She screamed out, knowing she would have been heard for miles had there been anyone on the planet. She could feel the vibrations of his moan as they built against her back and turned into a loud and lingering growl.

The heat rushed through her, warm and welcoming and spreading quickly over the expanse of her stomach. He’d come inside her and he felt glorious and right.

She straightened up and reached her hands up behind her to capture his head, pulling him around to the side of her neck as she turned to face him. She kissed him tenderly, letting the feeling of him slowly depleting inside her wash over her and cause her to shudder.

‘I’m glad you waited,’ she said breaking the kiss and watching him frown at her. ‘It was worth it,’ she added.

They snapped apart suddenly, both turning their heads to look at the opening. A shout had caught their attention.

‘Shit,’ she muttered and turned quickly, grabbing her thong and pulling it on as he moved to his leather pants. He tugged them on and picked up her bra and shirt while she pulled on her own pants.

She turned back to the opening, hearing the calls coming closer; their rescue party just outside the entrance. She snapped her bra from his hand and stuffed it into her pocket, thankful for the first time that her uniform pants had such large pockets. 

‘I found them,’ someone called and she was immensely thankful she’d managed to get her shirt on in time.

‘Hey, you two okay?’

She turned to look at her companion and smiled.


End file.
